The Fox Cop and The Bunny Hustler
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: what if Nick were the cop all along, and Judy had been the con artist selling pawpsicles? just a drabble if anything else, so take it as you will, R&R and Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: A Jumbo Pop Please

**Opening Statement:** Okay, so after watching the movie, I had the thought, "What if Nick and Judy's parts in the movie were flipped?" and by that I mean having Nick be the cop from the start, and Judy doing the hustling. It wouldn't get out of my head and with a certain picture I found on the web depicting this idea, I just had to write this. Hope you all enjoy. Also, this is just going to be a post of crucial Nick/Judy scenes that I think would be funny to see flipped around.

 **Disclaimer:** Zootopia and all characters associated with the film are the sole property of Disney... I own nothing.

* * *

 **The Fox Cop and the Bunny Hustler.**

Nick wasn't overly impressed, first fox officer of the ZPD, top of his class at the academy, and what does Chief Bogo assign to him... parking duty. But, never one to look at the bad things in life, Nick made a game of it to see how many tickets he could get printed before noon, just about ten minutes to midday, Nick checked his ticket counter and beamed at the big "200" on the top.

"Boom baby! Two hundred tickets before noon!" Nick shouted to himself, no sooner than saying it another meter going off, the fox's ears flattening back as he turned and groaned, printing another ticket and slipping it into the windshield of his own ZPD vehicle, "Okay... two-o-one." Nick said, just as he heard a loud honking and turned to see a gray furred rabbit ducking away from a large truck being driven by a ram, "Hey! Watch where you're going rabbit!" the ram shouted, said rabbit giving the driver a glare before walking off, Nick not really concerned until he noted the look on the rabbits face.

His suspicions compelled Nick to cross the street and look into the ice cream shop, which was an arduous task as the door itself was more akin to a wall, and he was sure he'd seen the bunny enter the shop but couldn't spot her, "Where did she go?" Nick asked himself, before pushing on the door and entering the shop.

"Listen, I don't know what you're doing here lady, but I don't want any trouble!" the owner said, Nick reaching to his belt for his pepper spray and preparing to approach the bunny, whom was wearing a pair of tan capris pants and a green tropical print button down shirt, "I know you don't want any trouble sir, but I just want to buy a jumbo pop... for my little boy," the bunny explained, a tiny fox with large ears appearing around the leg of an elderly elephant and looking around, Nick's eyes widening at not only the child, but the thought he was going to hurt this mother for nothing, said mother kneeling to be eye-level with her child, "You want the red? Or the blue buddy?" she asked, the little fox walking to the glass counter and pointing to the red jumbo pop, Nick sighing and turning to walk away.

"Okay, come on kid, back up! Listen lady, what there aren't any bunny ice cream joints in your part of town?" the owner asked, the irritation in his voice causing Nick to turn and observe a bit longer, the bunny's ears drooped back against her head, "Oh no-no, there are, there are... it's just my boy, this goofy little stinker... he loves all things elephant, want's to be one when he grows up." the bunny explained, the little fox pulling a hood up and revealing his suit to be an elephant suit, the little guy making a squeak with the nose as the bunny glanced at her son and smiled, "Isn't that adorable?" the bunny asked, Nick finding it cute but not saying such out loud.

"What kind of mother would I be to crush his little dreams huh?" the bunny asked, before the elephant behind the counter grabbed a sign and placed it on the counter, "Listen, you probably can't read that well, but the sign says, "We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone" so beat it lady!" the owner said, the elderly elephant nudging the two smaller animals with her foot, "You're holding up the line!" she said, causing the young fox to start crying, though it came out more like a sad toot from the suit nose. Nick had enough of this scene, and so decided to step forward, "Good day to you sir, Might I have a word?" Nick asked, the owner turning to him and shaking his head, "Hey, you're gonna have to wait in line like everyone else, Meter Maid!" the owner said, before Nick nodded and chuckled, flashing his ZPD badge from under his safety vest, "Actually, I'm an officer, I just have a quick question." Nick said, glancing to the bunny and then the other patrons of the ice cream parlor, "Are your customers aware that they're getting snot and mucus with their cookies and cream?" Nick asked, his words humorously causing a pair of elephants to spit out their ice cream, this gaining a confused look from the owner, "What are you talking about?" he asked, Nick sighing and easing his way closer to the bunny, "I don't want to cause any trouble, what with this being your livelihood, but I'm pretty sure scooping ice cream with an ungloved trunk is a class-three health code violation," Nick explained, the owner turning and watching his employee drop a large ball of ice cream and wipe his trunk off on his apron, Nick continuing his statement, "Which is kind of a big deal... of course I could let you off with a warning if you were to glove those trunks and... oh I don't know... finish selling this nice mother and her son a... what was it you wanted?" Nick asked, turning to address the bunny, whom for her part looked overjoyed that he was there to help, "A jumbo pop... please," she said, Nick turning back to the owner, "A jumbo pop." he repeated, the little fox making a happy toot, before the owner rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, fifteen dollars." he said, the bunny smiling and reaching into her pocket, "Thanks, you are so- oh no, are you kidding me I forgot my wallet! I'd lose my head if it weren't attached to my neck, that's the truth," the bunny sighed, crouching to look her son in the eye, "Sorry little guy, gotta be about the worst birthday ever... please don't be mad at me." the bunny said, before placing a kiss to the little kit's forehead, standing up and taking his hand, turning to leave and smiling to Nick, "Thanks anyway." she said, the small fox staring back at the jumbo pops and reaching to them, before giving up and hanging his head low.

The two turned when they heard something slamming down, seeing the fox paying for the frozen treat. "Keep the change pal," Nick said, before the elephant reached down and grabbed a red jumbo pop, handing it to the bunny, whom had the widest smile on her face as she took hold of the treat. "Officer, I can't begin to thank you enough, is there any way I could pay you back?" the bunny asked, Nick shaking his head and smiling, "Oh no worries, it's my treat... I just can't stand people discriminating a mother with a child outside her species, I just want to say you're a wonderful mom and... an overall loving woman," Nick said, Judy placing a paw over her chest, "Oh now that is just too much... it's rare that I find someone so accepting of interspecies parenting... Officer?" the bunny asked, Nick standing straight up and smiling, "Wilde, Mrs...?" Nick asked in response, the bunny holding out a paw to him, "Hopps, Judy Hopps," Judy replied, shaking hands with Nick before he knelt down and smiled to the young fox, "And you little guy, you want to be an elephant when you grow up... you be an elephant," Nick said, pulling a small junior ZPD badge sticker from his belt and placing it onto the kit's chest, "Because this is Zootopia, where anyone can be anything." Nick finished, the fox making a toot as Judy giggled, "Oh, that's what I tell him all the time... okay buddy, two paws," Judy said, handing the jumbo pop to her son before smiling wider, "Oh look at that smile, you see that's a happy birthday smile, now give the nice Officer a bye-bye toot-toot, okay?" Judy said, the tiny fox tooting twice and making Nick laugh gently, "Toot Toot indeed pal, good bye now!" Nick said, smiling as he made his way back to his car.

* * *

(and hour later, Sahara Square)

Nick was printing another ticket, placing it in the windshield of the car and wiping his brow, before he noticed the little fox from earlier in the reflection and turned with a smile to greet the little guy, "Oh look here it's little... toot-toot?" Nick said to himself, now noticing the little fox pushing a jar to a drain gutter pipe, red liquid pouring out from the roof, as Judy, the rabbit from earlier, used the heat of Sahara Square to melt it down, and then she simply threw the stick away and slid down the roof and drain pipe to the ground, grabbing a pair of already filled jars of liquid and hauling them into a nearby van.

After all the jars had been loaded, the two mammals got into the van and drove off, Nick's eyes widening when he saw the kit in the drivers seat. Rather than leave it alone, Nick followed the pair, it was close to the end of his shift anyway, so it wouldn't matter if a few parking meters were left unnoticed. Eventually, Nick pulled up to the van, finding the vehicle in Tundra Town, and after looking around spotting the two mammals across the road, the little kit making footprints in the snow while Judy poured the juice of the melted jumbo pop into them, smaller wooden sticks visible in the molds. After that, the two gathered the smaller ice pops and, with a cooler of snow, carted them off in the van again, Nick following close behind and getting a nice view from a bridge near the Lemming Brothers Bank, now seeing the sign which was advertising the bunny's product. As the clock struck, a bunch of gerbils in suits exited the bank, Judy smiling and waving her hand, "Pawpsicles! Get your Pawpsicles!" she shouted, a few of the gerbils walking over and buying the treats, gnawing through them in a quick pace and tossing the sticks into a nearby green bin. After the last stick tumbled into the bin, the kit in the suit from before kicked the door open, and hauled three bins of used sticks into the van, Nick starting to feel rather annoyed, but intrigued with what was going to happen next.

He followed them again, this time to Little Rodentia, as the two mammals dropped the red stained sticks off at a construction site, Nick hiding in the grass at the edge of the site, "Lumber delivery!" Judy said, the foreman hopping out of his forklift and gesturing to the wood, "Hey! What's with the color?" he asked, Judy's eyes shifting a bit before she grinned, "Well... that's red wood." Judy replied, the foreman paying Judy for the sticks, all while Nick fumed to himself in the bushes.

After that, the two mammals drove to an alley in Savanah Central, parking his vehicle somewhere they wouldn't notice, all while listening to the two counting their money, "Alright, there you go, forty big ones! Way to work that diaper big guy!" Judy said happily, as the fox took the outfit off and hopped into the van, Judy licking at her own pawpsicle a moment before smirking a bit, "What? Mommy doesn't get a kiss goodbye?" she asked, the fox spitting the pacifier out and growling lowly, "You kiss me tomorrow... and I'll bite your face off!" the fox shouted, before he put on a pair of sunglasses and drove off, Judy licking the rest of her frozen treat when she noticed Nick standing there before her, none too pleased with what had just happened.

"Well then, I stood up for you, paid for that jumbo pop... and you lied to me!" Nick shouted, Judy chuckling and fluttering her eyes, "It's called a hustle, sweetheart... but I'm not the liar here... she is!" Judy replied, pointing down the sidewalk, Nick following her gaze and seeing nothing, then turning to find her gone, though a quick look around revealed the bunny walking around a distant corner, Nick rushing to catch up with her, "Whoa there, funny bunny! You're under arrest!" Nick growled, Judy licking the final bit of her treat off the stick and grinning, "Oh, and for what Officer?" Judy asked innocently, Nick rolling his eyes, "Oh I don't know, how about selling food without a permit, transporting undeclared commerce across borough lines, false advertising-"

"Permit!" Judy said, holding up a laminated piece of paper to the fox's face before flipping it to show another bit of info, "Receipt of declared commerce... and I did not falsely advertise anything... take care." Judy explained, a contented smile on her face as Nick growled and shook his head a moment, "You told that mouse that the pawpsicle sticks were redwood!" Nick exclaimed, Judy chuckling and placing her used stick into his paw, "That's correct, "Red Wood" with a space in the middle, wood that is red." Judy explained, before she crossed the street to leave a dumbfounded fox behind her, "You can't touch me Slick, I've been doing this for years," Judy taunted, Nick growling before he crossed the road with the bunny.

"You're going to want to refrain from calling me Slick," Nick said, Judy chuckling and shaking her head, "My bad, I just figured you being from some poor impoverished shack in the middle of Podunk," Judy replied, Nick rolling his eyes and sighing, "I'll have you know that I did not come from there, Podunk is in Deerbrooke County, and I grew up in Foxridge," Nick explained, Judy nodding and grabbing a carrot from a stand and taking a bite off of it, "Okay, tell me if this sounds familiar... a naive little kit with good grades decides, "Hey look at me, I'm gonna move to Zootopia! Where predator and prey live in harmony and sing Kumbaya!" only to find, whoopsie! We don't all get along, and that dream of his of being a big city cop, double whoopsie, he's a Meter Maid, and whoopsie number threesie... nobody cares about him, or his dreams." Judy explained, turning into an alley before she continued with her speech, "And eventually those dreams die, and our poor little fox sinks into emotional and literal squalor, living in a box under a bridge, until he's forced to go home with that big bushy tail tucked between his legs and become..." Judy then turned from a board she had moved from a fence to make an opening to the other side, "You're from Foxridge right? So how about a salvage worker? Hmm, that sound about right?" Judy asked, Nick's eyes widening in stunned silence before he snapped out of it and followed the bunny, yelping from nearly being stepped on by a rhino walking by, "Careful now, your dreams wouldn't be the only things getting crushed there!" Judy taunted, before Nick rushed forward and got in the bunny's way.

"Alright! No one tells me what I can, or can't be! Especially not some _jerk_ who never had the guts to try and be anything other than a pawpsicle hustler!" Nick shouted, Judy sighing and motioning for Nick to crouch to her eye level, "Okay look... everyone comes to Zootopia thinking they can be anything they want... but news flash! You can't! You can only be what you are..." at this point she pointed to herself and then to Nick, "See, smart business woman, dumb meter maid." Judy explained, Nick growling and standing up straight, "I'm not just a meter maid, I'm a cop!" Nick shouted, Judy smiling and nodding, "Right... and you're totally not sinking in wet cement either," Judy said, Nick glancing down and noticing his feet stuck in a slab of wet cement, trying to pull himself out as the bunny passed and patted his shoulder, "You'll never be a real cop... you do make a fetching meter maid though, maybe a supervisor some day, hang in there!" Judy taunted, leaving Nick ankle deep in the slab, his ears flattening back against his head before he sighed, "Well, time to call it a day." Nick said to himself, pulling himself out of the cement and walking to retrieve his car for work.

* * *

So, how was that? Again, this is my first Zootopia story ever, and is merely just a thought of how differently things would be if Nick and Judy's parts were swapped, and I'm wondering if I did good. Constructive criticism is welcomed, and if you could do things differently let me know, I love the input. Anyways, this has been my first Zootopia fanfic, I hope you enjoyed, let me know in the box below and I'll see you next time, PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2: Hustling a Hustler

**Opening Statement:** Here's another flipped scene, and I did receive some tips from the last update. Though to make a point here, this isn't so much to change the story as a whole, rather it is simply a play on the "What If." idea this post is based on, and while I do seem to be changing things, I am only doing so in an effort to make the whole scene itself work fluently.

Credit where it's due, however, Gamer4COD made an excellent point about having more back story, and if I decide to upgrade this into a full blown flipped Zootopia fanfic, then I'll definitely add that into the story. But for now, I have this little flipped drabble to type, and hopefully get up soon... then again if you're reading this then that statement is moot but... JUST READ THE FREAKING THING! Oh and there's going to be a fair amount of racial profiling in this chapter, it's not for personal preference, it's simply a way to keep things moving forward.

 **Disclaimer:** Chapter 1 for it, I still own nothing in this story at all... damn it.

* * *

Judy rolled her eyes lightly as she heard her "son", a fennec fox named Finnick, snoring in his stroller seat, the loud sound gaining confused stares from passers by and causing Judy to flip the seat cover down to hide the sleeping fox. She then flicked an ear to the left and sighed, turning to see the fox cop from before pulling up next to her in that poor excuse of a police car, "Good day madam, remember me?" Nick asked, Judy noting his lack of an orange vest and meter maid cap with a grin, "Wouldn't you know, it's Officer Toot-Toot!" Judy replied, Nick chuckling before shaking his head.

"Yeah- no, actually it's Officer Wilde, and I'm here to ask you a few questions for a case I'm working." Nick explained, the rabbit giggling before shaking her head, "Don't tell me... someone stole a traffic cone! Well I can assure you it wasn't me." Judy replied, picking up her pace and walking away from the fox cop, if only for a few seconds before Nick sped up and pulled his vehicle onto the sidewalk, the sirens blaring a couple times before he stopped and got out of the car, Judy now wearing a frustrated glare before she spoke again, "Hey, keep it quiet, my son is sleeping, and I gotta get to work!" Judy hissed, before Nick shook his head and stood directly in front of the stroller, "Ma'am, this is very important, surely your "ten dollars" worth of pawpsicles can wait." Nick explained, Judy scoffing and shaking her head.

"Look, I make two hundred dollars a day, Slick! Three hundred and sixty-five days a year since I was twelve! And time is money, get out of my way." Judy said, Nick sighing and holding up a photo of an otter with one of her pawpsicles, "Please, just take a look, you sold Mr. Otterton this pawpsicle, correct? Do you know him at all?" Nick asked, Judy rolling her eyes and then grinning, "Sweetie, I know everyone... and I also know that somewhere in an alley, there's a drug deal going down without the supplier, so why not get out of my face and back to your shady business?" Judy replied, Nick feeling a bubble of resentment at the rabbit's profiling, but deciding to use his trump card.

"Alright then, but you asked for this." Nick said, no sooner a loud clank being heard which caused Judy to look to her stroller and gasp, a yellow detainment clap on the front right wheel, "What the- did you just boot my stroller?" Judy asked, Nick standing straighter and grinning, "Judith Hopps, you are under arrest!" Nick said firmly, Judy chuckling and fluttering her eyes at him, "Aww, why Officer? Did I hurt your poor wittle feewings?" Judy asked in a taunting manner, before Nick shook his head and sighed, "No, actually I'm getting you on felony tax evasion." Nick replied, Judy's calm stare instantly dropping, her ears drooping behind her head, and her eyes going wide, it taking all of Nick's will power not to just burst out laughing at the change in the rabbit's expression.

"Here's the deal, you said you make two hundred dollars a day, three hundred and sixty-five days of the year, since you were twelve, so that's at least two decades, so times twenty and that's a grand total of... one million, four hundred and sixty thousand dollars." Nick explained, Judy's expression growing somewhat bored before Nick continued his statement, "Of course, I am just a "Dumb Meter Maid" but I am great at crunching numbers, anyways... according to your tax forms, you've reported, oh what was it, oh yeah, _zero_!" Nick explained, Judy's face freezing in place with wide eyes and drooped ears as the reality of the situation dawned on her, all while Nick continued his speech, "Unfortunately, with that lying on a federal form, you're liable for criminal punishment... that's five years in jail, just so you know," Nick said, a smug grin on his face as Judy pulled herself together, crossing her arms and scoffing.

"Yeah, well it's my word against yours buddy, and who's going to believe a fox?" Judy asked, no sooner Nick holding out his pen and clicking a button on the side, the sound of audio reversing being heard before what came next made the rabbit's blood run colder than Tundra Town ice.

" _Two hundred dollars a day Slick! Three hundred and sixty-five days a year since I was twelve!"_ a recording of Judy's voice said, before Nick clicked the button on the pen and smirked at the once again scared little bunny.

"That's just it, they don't have to take my word for it, if I have yours to do it for me, and if you want this pen then I suggest you help me find this poor missing otter, otherwise the only place you'll be selling those pawpsicles will be the prison cafeteria!" Nick growled, putting on a grin and pocketing the pen before letting out a soft laugh, "It's called a hustle, sweetheart." Nick added, Judy's eyes going wide before she and Nick both heard deep laughter from the stroller, "Oh man he hustled you!" Finnick said, pushing the cover up and standing up out of the seat, turning to face the bunny and laughing right in her face, "He hustled you good! You're a cop now Judes... you're gonna need one of these." the tiny fox laughed, pulling the sticker off his suit and slapping it onto Judy's shirt, the bunny wearing the most unimpressed look on her face she could muster, Nick simply taking in the scene as the small fox walked off, "See you around Judes! Have fun working with the fuzz!" Finnick shouted, letting out another string of laughter before Nick shook his head and returned his attention to the bunny.

"Okay miss... start talking!" Nick said, his voice brooking no argument and making Judy groan in frustration, "Fine, I did sell him the pawpsicle, but I don't know where he is... I only saw where he went!" Judy explained, a smile gracing Nick's features as he motioned for Judy to follow him, "Alrighty then, let's go!" Nick said, Judy pondering it and sighing, "Okay, but I don't think you'll be able to handle it. It's not exactly a place for a fetching vulpine like yourself," Judy taunted, Nick growling softly before letting out a short breath, "I'm not fetching! Get in the car!" Nick shouted, Judy rolling her eyes and hopping in, before the two drove off to the first location she said she saw Mr. Otterton going to.

* * *

And there we go, another flipped scene. For those wondering, no Nick's pen in this scene doesn't have any particular shape or theme, so if asked I can only say "use your imagination". Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and again I simply figure these fun scenes from the film are a little funny when the characters are flipped. In the end, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time, PEACE!

Also, like last chapter, if you could improve it, let me know, and I accept constructive criticism.


End file.
